


You promised

by IsraPJO



Series: Wayv fluff (hurt/comfort) [1]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Dejun has a braincell, Fuck SM, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, if you squint there is angst, just floof, really just a bunch of wayv fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsraPJO/pseuds/IsraPJO
Summary: Ten and Lucas are on tour with SuperM leaving the other members of wayv alone. Lucas promises to call but the call never comes and they don't receive any news for two days and with the lack of schedule a quick trip to LA to check on them really is inevitable especially for the 3 youngest members if left alone the whole day.A/N: i suck at summaries but this is basically inspired by Wayv saying that Lucas always calls them when he is away.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Everyone, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Everyone, Qian Kun/Everyone, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Everyone, wayv ensemble - Relationship
Series: Wayv fluff (hurt/comfort) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703971
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	You promised

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday today so a her is a gift for everyone who can't find some wayv fluff because i know i can't. anyway excuse the mistakes it's late and i haven't proofread this  
> Italic = Korean  
> Bold = English  
> normal = mandarin

“ _of course, I miss you guys!_ **you are my family,** I will always miss you, but we are coming back soon, and I have gifts.”

Lucas said staring at his bandmates with who he was facetiming while on his break form dance practice. He could hear Hendery in the back screaming something he must have learned from Yangyang he assumed, the youngest still in the shower as they had just woken up. He smiled at Xiaojun and Winwin through the camera, the two had taken one of the tripods in Kun’s room placing the phone on it so they could cook breakfast while speaking to him, or at least they pretended to help Kun as the oldest prepared said breakfast

“we miss you too, the dorm is so empty without you here.”

Winwin said after putting mugs on the table, presumably full of coffee or orange juice depending on the member.

_“I am here as well I will let you know.”_

Ten said finally appearing on screen, he was previously laying next to Lucas listening to the members head resting on Lucas’ legs. The sudden use of Korean startled the other members of SuperM who were also present in the practice room each of them laying on a different spot trying to catch their breaths. Lucas couldn’t help but laugh before looking at Kun who had joined the two other members

“Yes, we miss you too stop complaining.”

the oldest said before turning more serious “you two are fine right? Resting and eating enough? Your tour is staring soon, and you have a lot of interviews isn’t it a bit too much?”

the oldest couldn’t help but worry for the two men that weren’t present in the dorm. Hendery came in at that moment patting the leader’s shoulder before looking at the two members that were all the way in LA.

“ _gege it’s okay, no worries_ I am sure they take care of each other and plus the NCT EXO and Shinee _hyungs_ are with them they will make sure that they stay safe.” Hendery reassures the worried leader.

To make sure that the leader was convinced Lucas nodded his head smiling at them explaining that they often ate together, and they could rest during the breaks. He also told them about the things he had visited with Ten telling them that he would love to come back here with the rest of the Chinese group so that they could visit all the beautiful places they had seen.

The maknaes listening with interested to their fellow 99liner Yangyang coming out of the shower and listening to Lucas describe the garden that they had visited yesterday showing them pictures and promising to send them a video of Ten and him at the gardens . Kun smiled watching them talk together turning his head towards Winwin who was already looking at him with a fond smile. he rolled his eyes and continued making breakfast for all the members Winwin finally deciding to help the oldest by making toast and grabbing the various cereals they possessed. The two oldest present in the dorm stayed quiet preferring to listen to Lucas tell his stories Ten adding comment here and there. When he felt that details were missing.

The Thai looked tired they both noted, and they knew that the youngest 3 had definitely noticed. They all were protective of the second oldest knowing of his injury and that it sometimes acted up when he was fatigued. They had all learn to notice small things like tiredness or pain in the Thai as the man often preferred to stay quiet about his hardships, it made them grow closer. The need to protect each other knowing their company wouldn’t.

Finally, the two SuperM had to hang up to resume their practice. After a minute of saying goodbye and the tallest promising to call them tonight, or tomorrow depending on the time zone Lucas finally hung up leaving the five members happy even if worried. Unknown to them that promise would lead to more than a simple phone call.

That evening Hendery called Lucas again without receiving an answer. Assuming the tallest was sleeping he tried calling Ten not receiving a reply yet again. He frowned but didn’t dwell to long on it assuming both still be asleep. He left Lucas a message and went to sleep.

Hey Xuxi, you forgot to call :’( guess you are sleeping, call me when you wake up

Sent at 02:23am.

The next morning the man was woken up by Xiaojun shaking him before sitting down on the bed looking at him with a frown. “Dejun it’s too early for this what’s going on?” He said without looking at the time.

“Did you talk to them yesterday, I called them and tried again this morning, but they didn’t respond.”

He sat down upon hearing that picking up his phone checking for new received messages, nothing from Lucas or Ten. He passed a hand through his hair and put his phone down.

“no, they didn’t reply to me either. They are probably busy we both know how SM Is they are probably overworking them. Their schedules are packed”

“ **capitalism”** He heard Dejun groan laughing at that before seeing Yangyang enter the room letting himself fall down on the bed next to them.

“you guys didn’t get a reply as well I guess?” He said, or that’s what they thought he said as it was difficult to understand the youngest who had buried his face in a pillow.

“yeah-“ Hendery answered laying back down looking at his ceiling, “they are probably busy.”

“Ten doesn’t call everyday that’s true but Lucas? Lucas calls us every day even if he is busy and he promised. He never breaks his promises.”

Dejun reasoned crossing his arms against his chest. All three were worried. And he knew that the two oldest were probably as well having most likely tried to call without receiving a reply from either member.

“let’s not panic, one of them will probably call before tonight. They were going to visit that mall today; he will want to tell us all about. And if he can’t call he will send pictures of them in our groupchat.”

They all nodded and turned quiet all absorbed in their own world left to create theories about the possible whereabouts of the two members but looked up when they heard Winwin knock on the door and enter offering them a smile.

“he will call tonight don’t worry. It happens to everyone to be to busy even Lucas. Let us just wait okay no need to worry too much about it.” He said as if knowing what perturbed the 3 youngest. It was no secret that all the Wayv members were close but the four youngest had always shared a special connection, _it’s because we are soulmates_ Hendery would say proudly, _it’s because you like creating a mess together,_ the leader would reply with a smile on his face.

“Come on let’s go have breakfast Kun is waiting on us in the kitchen and you guys know how he gets when he is worried.”

 _So he is worried,_ Yangyang thought standing up follow the dancer to the kitchen where the oldest was waiting on them pouring the last cup of coffee in a mug that read ‘best leader’ in about 7 languages, a gift from the members when Kun was just named the leader and was struggling to find the right way to lead them.

They all sat down discussing what they all would be doing that today, Winwin had planned to go out with some of his NCT friends and Kun was going to the studio to work on a new song he seemed excited about. The dancer asked them if they wanted to join but all three refused wanting to stay in and relax a bit, letting them know that they would probably end up going to the mall to buy some clothes and a replacement bowl after the last one had decided to suddenly melt, _it happens Kun Korea can be really hot at times_ Dejun had said while standing in front of the window from which falling snow was visible.

Breakfast was filled with laughter as usual the members laughing together and bickering, but they all knew something was missing, something in the form of their tallest and shortest members that had to complete the puzzle that was Wayv.

Once breakfast was over the two oldest got dressed and were ready to leave half an hour later keys in hand and a reminder that they were only a phone call away. The youngest nodded, washing the dishes as they wished farewell to the members before moving to the living room where the remaining members sat down on the couch deciding together on which movie they should watch. They ended up watching harry potter, correction they ended up watching the first 5 harry potter movies, pausing only to grab snacks or pee.

The day was spent laughing and relaxing on their couch with each the 3 of them keeping an eye on their phones to see if Lucas or Ten would call or text, hell they would be happy to receive a notification that of them had posted something.

At dawn, the 3 members were still alone at the dorms the eldest two having decided that they would be coming back later than expected, they smiled at that happy that the two were finally having a bit of fun outside of their schedule. They paused the movie right as the pink lady or _Umbridge_ as Dejun called her became headmaster of Hogwarts deciding to make ramen as Hendery went and showered.

Dejun put the last container of ramen on the table when Hendery came back from the shower seeming alarmed.

“Hen-“

“what if something happened to them? SM would not tell us; we all know that. What if they are hurt again? What if they got so dehydrated that they fainted and are hospitalized right now? What if their injuries are hurting them so much that they can’t move?”

Yangyang looked at him, eyes growing wide with every word Hendery said, Dejun putting down the ramen exiting the living room.

“where are you going?”

Hendery asked him eyes still wide in panic.

“ I’m grabbing my laptop and booking flights to LA. Start packing.”

He stated. The other two didn’t question him sprinting to their rooms ramen long forgotten. Dejun booked the earliest tickets he could find, thanking SM for their messed-up schedule that made them take flights multiple times a week that helped secure the flight.

“okay we have an hour to be at the airport move your asses!”

In less that 10 minutes the 3 men were at the door. Again, they thanked SM and Kun _mostly Kun really_ that they always had a carry-on ready in case SM ‘forgot’ to warn them that they had to take a flight within hours.

They locked the door and exited the building walking towards the cab that Yangyang had called while they were packing their bags. They all got in and sat in silence staring at their phones in worry sending one more text to each member hoping for a reply or a sign that they were overdramatic and the two were fine.

It took only half an hour for them to arrive, checking in as quickly as they could without being noticed by fans. They followed Hendery thanking the lord for his good sense of orientation and got to the gate on time for the embarkment, sitting down each on a different row as they could not sit together because of their tardy booking, prepared to face the long flight that awaited them.

11 hours later the men arrived in LA, at 5am local time. if anyone saw one of the members without the other, they would never guess the men knew each other or came from the same place. Yangyang looked refreshed and well rested as he had managed to sleep during the whole flight to the dismay of the two others, who were left to glare at the book of Yangyang head as it rested at an awkward angel. Hendery hadn’t managed to sleep at all playing on his laptop and looking at his phone knowing full well the device would stay turned off the little battery icon mocking him and his poor preparation skills. Dejun on the other hand had managed to sleep for at least half the flight and looked like, well Dejun, weirdly adorable, ready to face the day and absolutely done all at the same time.

Fortunately, Xiaojun had organized transportation from the airport which earned him a look of awe from Yangyang and a pat on the back from a very caffeinated Hendery none of them wondering how and when he had the time to do all of that. They put their carry-ones in the trunk and sat down in the back of the car ready for the hour drive that would take them to the home their group members _and the rest of SuperM but that’s a detail_ were staying at. The closer they got to the house the more anxious they got, after all they did come here out of fear that something had happened to them even if they hoped to be wrong, and that they were both well because what if they weren’t? what if they actually had gotten hurt?

Once they arrived Hendery and Yangyang rushed out of the car and took their bags Dejun following them close by at a more reasonable pace. He walked to the door only to find Hendery already there knocking on the door like his life depended on it.

On the other side of the door the SuperM members each slept in their own bed or in the living room for those who were too tired to walk to their assigned room. The first person to wake up because of the knocking was Taemin who had fallen asleep on the couch. He sat up panicked seeing Baekhyun coming towards him holding a deodorant as a weapon _well, at least we would go down fighting_ the younger thought.

“ _what the fuck is going on?”_

He asked, only to receive a respond in the form of a muffled scream coming from behind the door. It took them a while before being able to understand what the person, a man, was saying.

“ _is he calling Lucas?”_

_“is he screaming in mandarin?”_

They said at the same time. At that moment Mark Taeyong and Jongin decided to come into the room looking as panicked as the two members already present in the living room felt.

“ _who is that?”_ Jongin had asked whispering so that the person wouldn’t hear them which seemed very unlikely given how loud he was being.

 _“I know that voice.”_ Mark said frowning. He stretched, looking at them then back at the door. “ _is that Chinese?”_

_“yes, it is.”_

Taemin finally said standing up. “ _I’ll open the door, hyung you throw the deodorant at them. Taeyong call our manager tell them there is someone at the door.”_

They all nodded Taeyong going into the kitchen to retrieve his phone before coming back. Lucas and Ten entered the room both men quiet listening to the person yelled on their patio being the only members who could speak Chinese. Taemin counted down and opened the door Baekhyun hurriedly throwing the deodorant while screaming at the top of his lungs.

“ _wait! WAIT! THAT’S-“_ Ten suddenly screamed, he watched the man fall to the floor, “Hendery.

at the door Dejun jumped back swearing, Yangyang trying to catch a falling Hendery eyes wide in shock. The room grew quiet for a second as Hendery hit the floor his bag falling to the ground, before Lucas finally rushed towards them kneeling down next to Hendery who’s nose was now bleeding.

“a simple hello would have been enough you know.” Hendery had said Lucas smiling while taking off his hoodie leaving him in a tank top putting the hoodie against Hendery’s nose to stop the bleeding.

“did he just fucking throw a deodorant at him? What kinda hospitality is this?”

“OMG what are you guys doing here? Did you even tell Kun and Winwin?”

“you stopped answering okay we panicked, you never stop replying. You said you would call and for 2 days we didn’t have any news from you, and you said your injury started hurting again.”

Dejun rambled the SuperM members looking at them with wide eyes not understanding anything because of how fast he was talking and the language he was using.

“ _hey, hey, how about we go inside, and you explain why you were trying to break down our door.”_

Taeyong said as Lucas helped Hendery back up Yangyang holding him to make sure he wouldn’t fall sending a glare towards Baekhyun before handing him his deodorant.

“next time at least use a good deodorant.”

He said in Chinese making the other Wayv members laugh. They finally sat down on the couch Jongin handing Hendery a towel for his nose.

“I am going to take a wild guess and say none of you told Kun or Winwin that you were coming to L.A.”

None of them answered making Ten laugh. “he’s going to kill you, all of us actually.”

“they were just as worried as us and they left to have fun which doesn’t happen often, so we didn’t want to worry them more. Not if we weren’t sure you were actually hurt.”

Yangyang said arms crossed. He looked at the other SuperM members.

“ _uhhh, hello, sorry for the knocking Hendery was_ how do you say stressed? **Stressed,** _because Lucas and Ten weren’t answering the phone. So, we came to see if they were fine.”_

He said offering them his brightest smile in the hope that they weren’t mad and wouldn’t call the cops on them or worse Kun.

“why didn’t you answer actually? We could have avoided all of this if you had!”

Dejun finally said sending glares towards the two who looked at each other before laughing shily.

“well you see-“

“I gave my phone to Ten to take a picture because he had broken his during practice, Ten tell them what you did with my phone.”

“ I- accidently dropped it in the sea.”

“he dropped my phone in the sea, _the sea,_ **the SEA.”**

Ten looked sheepishly at him before looking back at the 3 youngest who seemed less than surprised holding in their laughter being glared at by Ten. _At least they are fine._ Hendery thought before starting to realize what they had done. He looked at Yangyang who seemed to also realize what they had done and looked at Baekhyun.

“ _hyung can we hide here it’s a_ **life or death situation,** _Kun-ge is going to murder us omg we are so doomed. We didn’t even leave him a letter or a voice message_.”

Baekhyun looked at them confused before laughing and patting his shoulder.

“ _oh no you are on your own.”_

He said leaving the room with the other members wanting to let the Wayv members catch up but also catch up on some well-deserved sleep after this close to robbery.

Yangyang and Hendery rambled on for a good minute, switching languages enough times to give a headache to every non-Wayv member. Dejun on the other hand was smiling to himself taking out his phone.

“why are you smiling Dejun? We are going to be murdered today. This isn’t the time to be happy. This is a time to write your will and decide where you want to be buried.

He shook his head and looked at them

“did you guys actually think I would book us flights to America without Kun-ge knowing? When he knows when we haven’t drunk water for more than an hour.”

The two watched as Dejun called their leader trying to snatch the phone out of his hands to hang-up before the oldest would have the time to reply. Ten was the one who managed to get the phone smiling at Kun and Winwin who appeared on the screen

“hey Kun, hey Winwinie.”

Ten said while smiling at the screen. He couldn’t say anything else the Hendery and Yangyang already starting to apologize in all the languages they knew surprising all the members when they said it in Thai and Japanese blaming Ten for that.

“yah! stop apologizing kids. We knew you would do that. When I didn’t get a reply from them, I called Taeyong who explained the situation because that is the reasonable thing to do. That’s when Dejun called telling me that whatever I did you guys were going to make sure that Lucas and Ten were alive and well. So, I called our manager and explained it to them. Why do you think no one stopped you from going to their house? Who do you think drove you till there? How do you think you got those tickets in business class?”

“b- but how? Wait! Dejun you traitor!” Hendery said with a look of betrayal on his face.

“anyways open the door.” This time it was Lucas’ turn to frown.

“wait, why?” he said while going towards the door. He opened it smiling when he saw Kun and Winwin on the front porch.

“they weren’t the only ones worried.” Kun replied hanging up and smiling at the tallest.

He hugged them both the other members joining in laughing at how happy the tallest looked. “now you can show us all the cool places you were talking about.” Winwin said smiling at him, happy now that they were complete again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it and if you have ideas of wayv or any other group fic let me know i may write it lol.


End file.
